


Mabari

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 11/31
Series: Stories of Thedas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086773
Kudos: 6





	Mabari

**Author's Note:**

> Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 11/31

“Are you sure a Mabari is really the right gift for her?” Lady Cousland crossed her arms at the litter of puppies sniffing at her husband’s feet, tails propelling them at high speeds to stumble over each other and nip at their own feet. “She’s just a little girl.”

“She’s sixteen now, dear.” The man playfully pushed a pup to see its reaction: jumping over and attempting to teethe on his finger. The man let out a laugh, taking his finger away and patting the ferocious beast on the head before rising. “Now go get her before the breeder has to leave.” He watched his wife attempt to come up with an excuse to just send the breeder away, but failed and made her way to find her daughter causing trouble somewhere in the estate. After quickly forcing her to make herself presentable, she brought her to the courtyard, seeing how her daughter’s face lit up with pure joy.

“Just think carefully, love. They’ll grow up to be a beast meant for war.” Lady Cousland’s voice was stern, lips pursed.

“Oh, but look at them, mother!” Her daughter made her way to the puppies and sat on the ground, laughing as they dove in on her for pets and playtime. “They’re just so precious-and not at all ready to be used for war!”

“My Lady,” the breeder knelt down in front of her, smiling politely. “I don’t wish to assume you aren’t aware, but allow me to explain: You are more than welcome to choose a dog, of course, but these warhounds will choose  _ you _ . You must earn its favor.”

“How do I do that? They just want to play-hey!” She laughed at a puppy licking on her knee. “Hi sweetie!”

“Estrid.” Her mother’s stern voice that reminded her to act a little more proper with a single word forced the girl to sit up a little bit straighter, her demeanor changing.

The breeder cleared his throat, standing up. “That one on your knee seems to be focused on you the most. Let me try something, if you’d please.” He called for all of the dogs to follow him to the far side of the courtyard, watching the pup. His beady eyes looked towards the human he had spent his first eight weeks of life to the girl sitting in the grass back in the center of the courtyard. Perfect. “Go on.”

Estrid smiled widely as the pup bounded back towards her, the girl taking him into her arms. “Hi!”

“Looks like you have a new friend, dear.” Estrid’s father gleamed, proudly looking upon his daughter and her new companion. “Mabari are for life, remember. He’ll always be there for you-as long as you’re there for him.”


End file.
